


Gavin in the Elevator

by Sharcade



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Desperation, Embarrassment, Gen, Humiliation, Omorashi, Public Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 18:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15370479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharcade/pseuds/Sharcade
Summary: "Apparently the elevators in Atlanta’s MARTA rail stations have become a hot spot for those in need of a semi-private place to relieve their aching bladders.  To deter this type of behavior the Rapid Transit Authority has installed Urine Detection Systems.  The systems, believed to be the first of its kind, uses sensors to detect when someone has decided to use the restroom between floors.  An alarm would then sound alerting the MARTA police."In which Detroit makes an effort to keep the city clean.





	Gavin in the Elevator

Gavin was in a hurry.

This morning had been busy. He had completely forgotten that today was a training day, had rushed out of the house at full speed and still almost missed the bus, filled out his training paperwork on the hour long bus ride, spent eight hours during drills and scenarios, and he was  _tired._ Very tired. Exhausted. He had been one of the best performing officers today, he often was during these drills, Gavin was a hard worker and got shit done when he needed to. He was a good cop, even if he could be a little sloppy at times, and he had worked hard to climb the ranks and be in the position he was in.

Connor had not.

Connor had been created perfect, deft and strong and knowledgeable, so Gavin was rightfully pissed when Connor was  _also_ allowed to rank as one of the top performing officers. It wasn't fair, everybody else had put in  _effort_ to be where they were, and Connor barely had to break a sweat. Gavin paused for a moment, wondering if androids could even sweat before quickly deciding it didn't matter. He had more important things to think about - again, he was in a hurry. He was in this particular hurry because throughout the course of this long and strenuous day, he had been working himself so hard to be  _perfect_ that he had completely forgotten to use the bathroom. He hadn't really noticed during the drills, he had been focused on other things, he had been busy, his mind had been in other places and only the mission had mattered to him. He imagined he and Connor had that fact in common.

So now, here he was, pounding the elevator pad repeatedly with his finger as he waited for the damned thing to actually  _arrive._ He would have taken the stairs back at the precinct, but the training centre was far too many stories high for him to bother, especially while he had to piss. He was some fifty floors off the ground, and he didn't intend to run down fifty flights of stairs during a time like this.

That being said, the elevator was slow, and he was getting desperate.

He found he had nothing to take his mind off of his predicament now, he had no distractions save for the quiet sound of the elevator slowly clunking up the elevator shaft. Gavin gritted his teeth slightly, letting out a short sigh as he pressed his legs together. Nobody else was in the hallway, so he could easily risk grabbing himself, but he wanted to maintain some level of personal dignity. He was a grown man, he could wait a few minutes to use the bathroom. Gavin tapped his foot lightly against the carpet, smacking the elevator pad once again as he waited. This was taking too long.

"Detective Reed?"

Gavin startled slightly, his hands instinctively jumping to his crotch as he momentarily lost control. Connor eyed him quizzically, raising an eyebrow as he approached the elevator, tucking his hands neatly behind his back. Gavin quickly regained his composure, burying his hands in his pockets. Great. Fucking great.

"The hell do you want?"

"To use the elevator-?" Connor answered uncertainly, tapping the elevator pad lightly. "Are you going down as well?"

"The fuck's it to you?"

Connor didn't respond, allowing Gavin to win this one as he opted for silence instead. Gavin was fine with that, he needed quiet, he needed to focus on not pissing himself before he could get down to the bathrooms in the lobby. It was only a few minutes in the elevator, he could handle a few minutes in the elevator. Finally, the doors parted, Gavin elbowing past Connor as he got inside. Connor sighed begrudgingly, following Gavin inside and eyeing the keypad as Gavin hit the button for the ground floor. The doors shut, and they began their descent.

Gavin had never liked elevators, it was why he usually opted for the stairs. He didn't like the dragged out feeling of dropping, he didn't like the idea that the cables could suddenly snap, it was nerve wracking. He didn't like the noises either, the sounds of the elevator moving, and he especially didn't like that all of these little things were distracting him at a time where he really needed to stay  _focused._ He had to use the bathroom  _badly_ , worse than he would like to admit, and he couldn't help but curse himself internally for putting it off for so long in the first place. He let out a shaky breath, gripping himself through his pocket and trying his best to keep steady. He just had to get to the ground floor.

"Detective Reed, are you alright? Your heart rate appears to be-"

" _Mind,_ " Gavin started pointedly, practically spitting his words through his teeth. " _You own business._ "

"Apologies, Detective."

Gavin watched desperately as the numbers on the display ticket down. He just wanted it to go  _faster_ , that wasn't so much to ask, he just wanted to be on the ground floor so he could get to the bathroom. He shifted slightly, trying his best to keep his legs pressed together as tight as they would go. He was trying not to fidget, he really was, he was beyond that. He could hold it for a few minutes more, he wasn't a child, and he refused to make himself look like one in front of the android who clearly thought he was so much better than his human colleagues. It still infuriated Gavin how easily he had climbed the ranks based on ridiculous pre-programmed talent.

Gavin startled slightly, tightening his hold on himself as a spurt of urine left him.  _Shit, shit shit shit shit shit._ He had lost focus and he had lost control, he had to stay  _focused,_ he couldn't care about Connor right now, he couldn't care about how much better Connor was, he couldn't think about any of that, not if he wanted to get off this elevator before he pissed himself right next to Connor. His teeth pulled at his bottom lip lightly, a nervous habit of sorts, he just wanted to get out of this. Gavin cringed slightly as he felt the leak roll down his leg, his heart practically stopping as he prayed that Connor wouldn't notice.

Connor didn't seem to be paying him any mind, watching the numbers on the screen deplete. They were almost to the ground floor, he could make it, he could do this. Gavin took a deep breath, subtly crossing one leg over the other as he leaned against the back wall. His bladder felt completely overfilled, it genuinely  _hurt_ , and Gavin made a mental note to never, EVER let this happen again.

That little mental note was all he needed to lose focus again, his breath audibly hitching as another sudden leak gushed down his leg, quietly pattering on the carpet. He paled at the sound, his knuckles practically white with how tightly he was holding himself. There was no way Connor hadn't heard that. There was no way Connor wouldn't notice. Gavin's heart hammered in his chest, his body trembling with effort as he desperately tried to hold everything in, his face flushed and tense.

And then the elevator froze.

" _Attention,_ " a clear voice chimed from the speakers. " _Urinating in public elevators is a felony. Your elevator ride has been suspended while authorities reach your location._ "

Gavin felt like he was going to vomit.

Connor's eyes slowly moved over to Gavin, the detective keep his head down and not  _daring_ to meet Connor's eyes. Not only were they trapped in the elevator now, not only had he leaked  _visibly and audibly_ , but  _the police were on the way._ He  _was_ the police, this wasn't fair, this couldn't be happening, not to him, not in front of this stupid fucking android, not now.

"Detective Reed?" Connor started quietly, glancing at the elevator's touchscreen. "If you need to use the restroom and the elevator has already registered a urine sample, I can just look away while you finish if that would be more comfortable for you."

Gavin could barely believe what he was hearing.

"You're telling me to piss in the fucking elevator?"

"It's the logical solution," Connor explained hesitantly, still keeping his eyes focused on the screen. "But I'm also concerned that you may cause yourself bodily harm if this goes on too long."

"I'm not pissing myself in an elevator in front of your bitch ass."

"Again, I assure you I'll be looking away."

Gavin hesitated. Of course he couldn't do this, there was no way he could do this, but hell if it wasn't  _tempting._ He had already pissed on the elevator floor, surely he could finish without getting in any more trouble than he was already in, and this really did  _hurt._ His body was pleading with him to let this be over.

"Detective Reed-"

" _Fine._ " Gavin interjected, his voice shaky and tense. "But I fucking hate you for this."

Connor was about to argue back, knowing full well that none of this was his fault, but his words caught in his head as the sound of liquid pattering on the carpet suddenly filled the elevator. Connor hurriedly snapped his gaze back to the screen, tapping at it lightly as he tried to block out Gavin's quiet pants of relief. This was very awkward and probably not something he would forget soon, but this was also the most logical solution to the issue at hand. The screen flickered as his finger touched it, asking for proof of police identity.

"Detective Reed, I believe I can get the elevator going again if I confirm that I'm an officer on the scene." Connor mused, raising an eyebrow as he dug around in his pocket for his police ID. "We should be out of here soon."

" _Please just get us going before any other cops show up._ "

"Wilco, Detective."

 

 


End file.
